hoteltransylvaniafandomcom-20200213-history
Mavis Dracula
Mavis Dracula is the tritagonist of the computer-animated comedy film Hotel Transylvania its sequel Hotel Transylvania 2. She is Dracula and Martha's "teenage" daughter who turns 118 in the first film. By the second film she has turned 125. She is the wife of Jonathan and the mother of their son, Dennis as well as the only granddaughter of Vlad. Official Profile ''Hotel Transylvania When her father had promised her that she could go out on her own for the first time, he suggested that she goes to a human village close by, just a little ways past the cemetery. He said that it should be plenty for her first time. It was not what she wanted to do, but decided to go and explore the village. When she arrived at the village she was unaware that her father built the town and had the zombie staff masqueraded as the villagers. This little scare makes her want to stay at the hotel, which Dracula wanted more than ever in order to protect her. However, that changes when Johnny crashes into her and they 'zinged' at first sight. This causes her to become curious around him, asking questions and wanting to know more about him and his travels. And in this effect, causes her to fall in love, unknowingly, with a human, It was also due to him, she experienced her first sunrise, claiming it was the most incredible thing she had ever seen. Even just as amazing as during her party, Jonathan shows her a lightning bug show of all the sights he has seen and the places she wanted to go, including Hawaii. Falling further in love, during the party, she gives Jonathan a seemingly innocent kiss... which enrages Dracula. Dracula, in his ranting, lets it slip that he tricked Mavis at the fake village and Mavis is outraged at being manipulated by her own father and even after Jonathan is exposed as a human she still accepts him and expresses her desire to be with him. For his part, Jonathan feels obliged to reject Mavis for her father's sake and leaves the hotel. In this heartbroken state, she reveals to her father that she and Jonathan zinged, but due to his rejection, she believed it was only she who had zinged, and tearfully claims she will stay at the hotel, believing she has no more dreams. Later, Dracula returns Jonathan to Mavis, who tells her that she's his 'zing' and the reason why he had to reject her. Dracula gives his blessing to their relationship, Jonathan and Mavis kiss and the hotel has another party to celebrate his daughter's liberating coming of age before Jonathan and Mavis set off on their travels. Hotel Transylvania 2 It is revealed in the Teaser trailer that she has gotten married and had a boy with Jonathan, named Dennis, that is half human half vampire. She believes they should move out in order for their son to grow up in a place that's not too dangerous (certain construction dangers in the hotel) considering the fact that he may not even be a vampire. Personality Mavis is headstrong, intelligent, curious, dramatic, independent, and beautiful. She has a little bit of an attitude, but she is very sincere and gentle. An innocent, wholesome, soft spoken and, lovable person. Mavis wants a little bit of independence and trust from her father and often gets bored. She dreams of exploring the world and experiencing all the sights and sounds that the world has to offer, but all that becomes an reality when she meets Jonathan and unknowingly, falls in love with a human. She is also, always willing to help someone out, even if her own life is in danger. Proof of that is when she was at the "human" village. After all the threats the pitchfork-armed, torch-wielding "humans" made of burning her clothes, taking her candy, biting her toes and even shoving garlic bread in her face, she still offered her help when the "humans" were on fire. She said "Holy rabies! You're on fire. Can I do anything? Can I help you?" In the second film, after becoming a mother Mavis begins to adopt some of her father's overprotectiveness and attachment to her child, going so far as to baby-proof everything in the hotel, rarely leaving his side and wanting to move to California in order for her son to grow up in a safe environment and around other children like him. Unlike her father she doesn't seem to care that Dennis isn't a full vampire and accepts him for who he is. Physical Appearance Mavis has pale skin, beautiful blue eyes, and short jet black hair with bangs. She wears a black turtleneck dress with long black fingerless lace gloves, black and red striped tights, and red Converse. She also wears black lipstick matched with black varnished nails and dark eyeshadow. Relationships Family Vlad - Mavis' Grandfather (Drac's Father) who she never had met due to complicated relationship between Drac and Vlad. When Mavis married a human, and Mavis inviting him to her son's 5th birthday. Dracula became worried of Vlad learning about Human and Monster co-existence. But after Mavis outbreak towards her Grandfather about her son, Vlad began to accepted that his Great-Grandson was Half-Human. Dracula - Mavis and her father don't always see eye to eye sometimes but at the end of the day, they love each other and Mavis understands her dad is just trying to protect her. Even if that means being extremely annoying and unreasonable. She was furious with her father when she learned that he lied and tricked her but eventually forgave him when he returned Jonathan to her and allowed them to date. Martha - Mavis never really knew her mother, since she passed away when Mavis was a baby, although she still thinks about her constantly. Martha means a lot to Mavis and so did the present Martha left for her to open when she turned 118. Dennis - Dennis is Mavis and Jonathon's son. She is quite protective of him, being a loving mother. She doesn't try forcing Dennis to try finding his inner monster, instead being happy with whoever he ends up being. As the hotel appears to be too dangerous a place for Dennis to live in, Mavis considered moving to Johnny's home town Santa Cruz; however, Dracula, Johnny and even Dennis are against the idea. Romance Jonathan - They are in love and began their relationship at the end of the first movie. As of the second film, they are married and have started a family. Memorable Quotes (Hotel Transylvania) *“''Dad, you said that when I turned 118, I could go out in to the world like every other adult that gets to come and go from this hotel. (In Dracula's voice) But Mavy-Wavy, its not safe, bleh, bleh, bleh! (In normal voice) Dad, 30 years ago you promised. I remember, we were both eating mice you specifically said that you gave me your word." *''"Thank you Dad. I know it's my birthday."'' *''"Aha! I knew you were gonna say that, but Dad you gave me your word. You know that I know that a Dracula's word is sacred, that our trust is the core of our...... Wait what?"'' *''"You're just playing with me."'' *“''Holy Rabies!” *"Oh, well....I'm going to Paradise, and this is some stuff that I thought I would need."'' *''"Ha-what-what?"'' *''"Not as excited as I am right now. You're not gonna believe this, but Dad is letting me go out on my own to see a human village!"'' *''"Bye everyone! WHOOHOO!" '' *''"Hi Humans!"'' *''"Holy Rabies! You're on fire. Can I do anything? Can I help you?"'' *''"Dad, you were right, humans are awful. They were everything you said. They wanted to bite my toes. And they had garlic, on bread!"'' *''"I'm so sorry I doubted you. *sighs* I'll never leave here again."'' *''"You needed help?"'' *''"Yeah. My Mom picked it."'' *''"So are you gonna tell me your name?"'' *''"No you're not. Frankenstein is my uncle over there. The gentleman hugging zombie Mozart."'' *''"He's your cousin.... Johnnystein." '' *''"I am so blown away right now!"'' *''"All right Dad! All right! Johnny, you're coming too!"'' *''"Follow me."'' *''"You sure? It'll be fun."'' *''"Budapest? Is that near Hawifi?"'' *''"A human music festival?"'' *''"So did they all bite your toes and shove garlic bread in your face?!"'' *''"What?! Pffff... no! Come on Dad. He's so weird and awkward! It's like.... Are you an idiot? Or do you "know" you're adorable?"'' *''"Dad at some point I'm going to get married. I can't be here forever!"'' *''"Dad, it was just a kiss."'' *''"Dad, I'm allowed to do things. I'm not 83 anymore. I'm allowed to like people or go see the world again."'' *''"What do you mean... Doesn't exist?"'' *''"Is it true? Are you a human?"'' *''"I don't care! I still want to be with you!"(referring to Johnny) *(to Dracula)"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"'' *''(to Dracula)"Will you erase my mind?"'' *''"Hey, guys!"'' *''"Hey! What are you doing here? I thought you were 'planning'."'' Memorable Quotes (Hotel Transylvania 2) *''"I love you dad, but we don't even know if the kid is going to be a vampire. I'd be thrilled if the baby is humany just like Johnny."'' *''"Dennis said his first word!"'' *''(Reffering to Dennis)"Dad his baby tooth wasn't a fang, why would this one be? He's not a monster."'' *''"Johnny! Dennis is not a monster!"'' *''(Reffering to Dennis)"He is who he is and you can't change him dad."'' *(To Dracula)"Maybe you've let humans into your hotel, but I don't think you've let them into your heart" *''"Holy rabies limbo! I used to love that game."'' Young Mavis Quotes *''"What out there?"'' *''"I'm scared!"'' *''"Don't take my candy!"'' *''"I'm flying! I'm flying!" '' *''"Ouch! I'm okay."'' *''"Whoohoo!"'' Gallery Annette Marnat - creator of Mavis.jpg|Annette Marnat - creator of Mavis Mavis4.jpg Mavis3.jpg Mavis2.jpg Mavis_wallpaper.jpg Hotel-Transylvania-06.jpg Tumblr m9hq2eY5pG1rnyizho1 1280.jpg Mavis development.JPG Mavis development 2.JPG Tumblr_mbay8ePeUO1qbx26zo1_500.jpg Tumblr_mbb1yhRVh51qbx26zo1_500.jpg Tumblr_mbbixppGNk1roqgpxo1_500.gif|Young Mavis Mavis.gif oCxp84u.gif TCAAVXW.gif Hello World.gif Hotel transylvania credits mavis and johnny.JPG|2d Mavis in bat form. 1349511521.jpg Selena-gomez-mavis-hotel-transylvania.jpeg WTF Now JM.jpg Tumblr n06gmeR4E31s165jko4 1280.png Stills (Hotel Transylvania) Mavis.PNG Snap shot Mavis2.PNG Snap shot bleh bleh bleh.PNG hotel-transylvania-mavis.JPG 7415 24 large.jpg Dracula-and-Mavis-in-Hotel-Transylvania.jpg Snap_shot_3Mavis.png Snap shot 4mavis4.PNG 120901cineHT10-3639a.jpg Snappy shot Mavis tropical.PNG Dracula-Mavis.jpg wont_let_me_go_by_mavisdracula-d5iqdb4.jpg Mavis (2).jpg Mavis (1).jpg Mavis (3).jpg|Mavis in her Bat form HotelTransylvania4.jpg Pouty batface.png|The Pouty Bat Face Drac (2).jpg Griffin-Murray-Wanda-Wayne-Frank-Mavis.jpg Flying_Bat.jpg Johnnystein-Mavis-Dracula.jpg Dracula-Mavis-Jonathan.jpg Hotel-Transylvania-3.jpg tumblr_mbbxthrpJY1rnyizho1_1281.jpg 7415 3 large.jpg Drac_Mavis2.jpg Snap shot Mavis.PNG HT_charstill1.jpg Hotel-Transylvania_20120622000356.jpg 50612519_jpeg_preview_source.jpg me_and_johnny_by_mavisdracula-d5ihj44.jpg tumblr_mc066xyD011r8zyiyo3_400.jpg Tumblr mc066xyD011r8zyiyo2 400.JPG tumblr_m8kq0xG4Oz1qf2fu4o4_1280.png tumblr_m8kq0xG4Oz1qf2fu4o1_1280.png tumblr_m8kq0xG4Oz1qf2fu4o2_1280.png Htransil7251_300mblinks_com_00_43_57_00011.jpg 13127968508211879851.jpg hoteltanlvaniaweb72_Ganool_com_s2.jpg tumblr_mfwxpwcHyf1rnyizho1_1280.jpg zOtJM.JPG 7415_28_large.jpg 7415_21_large.jpg hotel-transylvania- screen5- go4flick.png 7415_19_large.jpg tumblr_mgf4qiwhxb1.JPG hoteltransylvania-08.jpg Drac_Mavis1.jpg Drac_Mavis_Johnny_2.jpg tumblr_mbn3t3Fa6m1rqqdw7o3_1280.jpg Mavis Sings 3.jpg Mavis John.jpg Jonathan Mavis.jpg Kiss Finally.jpg John scared of Mavis Kiss.jpg Johny Sings.jpg John Mavis on the Roof.jpg WTF_Now_JM.jpg Mavis (6).jpg Mavis (7).jpg Mavis (8).jpg Mavis (9).jpg Mavis (10).jpg Hotel_transylvania_bat_mavis_4_hd_by_bat_sniper-d5s7dm6.png Mad Mavis.jpg|Mad Mavis vlcsnap-2015-04-19-02h27m27s17.png vlcsnap-2015-04-19-02h28m41s244.png vlcsnap-2015-04-19-02h28m50s76.png vlcsnap-2015-04-19-02h30m18s183.png Stills (Hotel Transylvania 2) Mavis at the Wedding.png|Mavis in her wedding dress Johnny and Mavis at the Altar.png|Johnny and Mavis at the wedding HOYEL.png Wedding.png MavisAndDracWeddingScene.png Mavis Crying.png|Mavis crying Sony_HotelTransylvania2-150715.jpg Mad Mavis 2.0.png|Mad Mavis 2.0 Mavey and Dennis.png Mavis walking away with Dennis.png 48 Flavors.png Mavis+.png J+M.png Mavis with Johnny.png|Mavis and Johnny talking about whether their baby will be a Vampire or Human Mavis at Mike&Linda's House.png|Mavis at Mike and Linda's house Mavis Yelling at Johnny.png|Mavis yelling at Johnny 2121.png Videos Trivia *Miley Cyrus was originally cast as the voice for Mavis. She ended up leaving the movie to focus on other projects, so Selena Gomez was then cast for the role instead. *Mavis never really heard about "Hawaii" and calls it "Paradise" but pronounces it "Haweewee". She also said "Hawifi" once. *She is skilled at sewing. *She was born on September 28th making her a Libra. *She is also Jewish. In the interview Dracula said that Mavis's 118th birthday will be bigger than her Sweet 116th and also bigger than her Bat Mitzvah. Bat Mitzvah is a Jewish coming of age ritual. Bat is Hebrew for girl and Mitzvah is a commandment and a law. It translates to "daughter of the law". *Refering to the above, it's likely due to the "bat" pun. *Mavis is the ingenue of the story. Ingenue is generally a girl or a young woman who is endearingly innocent and wholesome. Typically, the ingenue is beautiful, gentle, sweet and often naive. *Mavis said "Holy Rabies" 4 times in the film. *Mavis never saw her birthday "gift" that the spiders made for her, because it was destroyed by Quasimodo while fighting against the Armor Suits and the Gargoyles. *Her room number is 174. *The name Mavis was initiated in the 1895 novel "The Sorrows of Satan" by Marie Corelli which featured a character named Mavis Clare. Mavis is said to be a "rather odd" but suitable name as "she sings quite as sweetly as any thrush." Marie Corelli refers to the Song Thrush, a bird that breeds across Eurasia. It is known in the English dialect as mavis or throstle. Between the 1920s & 1940s the name Mavis had its height in popularity, but its usage declined as the name was seen as rather unfashionable since the 1960s. **Coincidentaly the film starts in 1895. *She is homeschooled. *Her favorite foods are wormcakes and scream cheese. *Even though she possesses the same vampire powers as her dad, hypnotism, super sight, strength, and speed, she has only been seen turning into a bat and a bluish mist. Mavis's speed was briefly shown after she hugged her dad to get her travel case from the closet and then when she ran to the window before turning into a bat. She is also seen crawling on walls as a baby and latter walking up them and on ceilings in latter life. *Dracula stated he drinks substitute blood instead of real blood, but its unknown if Mavis does the same thing or if she can go without doing it. *Ironically, while practicing what to say to her father, Mavis was looking into a mirror despite not having a reflection. *In the beginning of Hotel Transylvania 2 Mavis poses for multiple pictures for her wedding day, despite not appearing in any of them due to her being a Vampire. *In the second film Mavis uses sunscreen to help protect her from the sun. *In the second film Mavis has a profile picture for her phone despite it being impossible for her, or anyone else to have taken the picture because she's a Vampire. *In the second film Mavis decides to fly back to Transylvania as a bat carrying Johnny because they were unable to get a flight in time. That would mean Mavis flew at least 6000 miles from California to Romania while carrying Johnny. *Though Mavis prefers Dennis's human side, she ironically instigates the events that caused Dennis to get in touch with his vampire side. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Monsters Category:Vampires Category:Lovers Category:Teenagers Category:Queen of hotel Translyvaina Category:Heroines Category:Protagonists